


Darth Phantom

by Deltario



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Harems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario
Summary: A Sith pure blood who is the direct descendant of the legendary Markno Ragnos and Exar kun is the human male dark Lord of the Sith Nova kun Ragnos.... Watch as the heir to the glorious bloodline of Markno Ragnos and successor of Exar Kun creates  a new faction of Sith a SIS of the Sith forces and becomes legend.As the heirs of Ajunta pall , king Adas and Exar kun , Markno Ragnos and even Revan he will become the savoir of the Sith .





	Darth Phantom

**Nova kun Ragnos is a pure blood Sith and is a baby and now he at three years old is kidnapped and he sold as a slave but he is brought and sold to the Sith empire 12 years later... Watch as Nova kun Ragnos makes his mark on the Sith Empire and the galaxy ....**

**Now...**

* * *

Nova is watching the Sith harrower class dreadnoughts as he entered the atmosphere of the Sith home world of korriban birthplace of the Sith. He goes of the ship and he nods to the women who bows and leaves. He sees the others and he had his training blade strapped to his back and he walks toward a man.

" _Man this guys is weak , sure he is an overseer but he is nothing I couldn't handle " nova said annoyed at the power In the force he could feel from the man._

"so slave think you don't think you need to face your trails to become Sith ? I think freedom gone to your head !!" Harkun yelled out towards him.

Harkun wears the standard 


End file.
